


All I Ever Wanted

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1990s, Awkward Flirting, Band Fic, Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drinking, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fondling, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Making Out, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Sexy, happy belated birthday peter lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Julianna makes an attempt to be extra seductive on Peter's birthday.
Relationships: Peter Tork/OFC
Kudos: 5





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot to note except this is/was my first effort writing a very graphic smutty ficlet, so go easy on me, heh. Also a week after Peter's actual birthday, but better late than never lol. Happy reading! 💋✨
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Monkees' brand or image.

One-shot: All I Ever Wanted

San Francisco, February 1995

Julianna lit the fifth and last candle on the nightstand next to the bed she had been sharing with her older boyfriend Peter the past four months. She switched off the main light on the ceiling for the corner lamp to give the room an extra light source while still technically low. It was Peter’s birthday—his 53rd to be exact, and the second one she had experience with him since they got together. A year and a half ago she was getting ready to accept how she might be living alone for the rest of her adult life and now she was with a successful musician. Albeit in a completely unglamorous, modest house and neighborhood upstate. Which was totally fine with Julianna as she preferred being lowkey anyway. But the fact that she went from living in her basic four room apartment to a two story house felt amazing. The fact that she was in love and the feeling was mutual felt amazing, as did discovering all the similar interests and emotional support she and Peter gave each other. The fact that she wasn’t even paying rent…well, she still wasn’t completely comfortable with that, but she tried not to make a big deal out of it since he always insisted she wasn’t obliged to.

To show her gratitude of his generosity for the past 14 months, Julianna wanted to put a little extra effort into celebrating his birthday. It shouldn’t be too difficult. She was just going to make the atmosphere and setting for their love making a little sexier than usual. Not that there was anything unsexy about their usual passionate moments, of course. But she figured he deserved a little more variety. Especially when she would secretly wonder if he ever got bored with their intimacy since she assumed he had a much bigger sexual history than her with her three boyfriends in the past.

She wasn’t expecting to feel so nervous at executing her plan though. Call her boring, but the opportunity never really arose where Julianna felt the need to put on a show in her nine years of sexual experience. She knew Peter well enough by now to know he would be happy just to have her company, but she was still somewhat insecure and worried that she wouldn’t come across as a natural seductress.

After setting the lighter down next to the candles, the librarian checked to make sure the rest of the room looked appropriate for when the music artist returned from his usual rehearsal. Since his birthday landed a couple days before a planned concert with his best friend James; she knew the duo would be too busy late into the night for him to properly enjoy a romantic dinner (though she tried to make up for it with breakfast). She randomly handled a vase of flowers she organized earlier that night after picking up an arrangement and a bottle of white wine following her shift at the library. Julianna next turned on the clock radio—currently showing 11:38 PM—to a classical music station, which she knew would be guaranteed to play Peter’s favorite composer JS Bach at some point. 

She then stepped over to raise one of the two glasses of wine she had poured in between the vase and the clock. It was a good brand, a good year, a…totally illogical choice because Peter was completely sober now. “Shit,” she mumbled as she set down the glass and ran a hand through her voluminous brown hair anxiously. She had been so preoccupied and nervous about making sure everything fit the mood that she became distracted from common sense along the way. Suddenly hearing what she assumed was the garage door that led into the kitchen, she picked up the glass again and downed most of the liquid in three large gulps, despite it now being more awkward that the second glass was still full. The sound of footsteps on the stairs got Julianna to hop on to the tightly made bed and prop herself in the middle of the mattress. She leaned her weight on her right hip and hastily tossed all of her hair over the left shoulder. Hoping to appear sexy, but not overdo it, she kept her attire simple with a plain, sleeveless, short white nightgown that went mid-thigh. Her usual tight curls were blown out to a wavier style, and she didn’t bother with panties under the gown. 

Her heart leapt in her chest and she breathed deeply through her nose as the bedroom door opened. The birthday boy himself made his presence for the first time that night and reacted to the new ambience of the room with pleasant surprise.

“How was your day, dear?” She attempted to greet sexily and cheekily, but instead just came out mostly cute.

He held a lopsided grin at the display. “Is that for me?” Peter asked motioning to the nightgown on her before taking off his brown bomber jacket and lazily tossing it on a chair next to the window. 

“Yeah, it can be for you,” Julianna started with a shrug. “You know, I often unwind at the end of the day with lingerie and candles…” She meant for the response to sound playfully sarcastic, and not a little clumsy like it ultimately did. 

Peter didn’t appear to care or notice her awkwardness as he took off his sneakers by the closet, leaving him in jeans and a brown T-shirt. He walked over to take a seat opposite her on the bed. “And with a bottle of Chardonnay in the fridge?” He teased while still smiling.

“Yeah, I wasn’t really thinking when I bought that…” She claimed while cringing.

He just placed his hand on her gown covered thigh. “It’s alright. I know it’s your favorite,” he insisted and squeezed her leg. 

Not really interested in having another debate on whether it would be tactful of her to drink around him, she ran a hand through his soft auburn hair. “Happy birthday,” she complimented softly.

“Oh yeah, that was today, wasn’t it?” He joked and held her hand once it fell from his head. She nodded as he intertwined their fingers. “Love what you’ve done with the place,” he continued in his usual light-hearted tone with a glimpse at the candles and glasses on the nightstand. 

“Well, you deserve it,” she flattered while straightening her stance to kiss his lips. “For being so wonderful, and talented, and caring,” she ended with a couple of more innocent kisses on his jaw and cheek. He didn’t seem to be in a hurry to rush to the sex, but she kind of was. Not only because she wanted to be with him but also just to get past the now sloppy seduction that wasn’t really working. He should be looking at her like she was sultry rather than adorable.

“So…” Julianna let go of his hand to play with her hair and make sure her neck was exposed. “How would you like me?” She asked while leaning back a little more to make her bust more prominent much to Peter’s amusement.

“You don’t have to act—” 

She cut off what she could tell was a chuckle by pulling him forward for a kiss, now giving up any seduction method. He responded to the passion instantly and raised his hand from her thigh to around her middle, pulling her closer. She deepened the kiss as she cupped his neck and felt his body against her. “I’ve been thinking about this all day…” Julianna revealed in a breathless whisper with her eyes still closed. When she opened them again, she found Peter’s expression replaced with what looked like arousal. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she locked lips with him and slowly pulled him down onto the bed in between her legs. She captured his waist with her legs as they explored each other’s mouths, during which Julianna heard Peter release a breath that she couldn’t decide was a sigh or a moan. For about a minute the couple just enjoyed making out with Peter on top of her until she wiggled underneath him to feel the growing hardness in his pants. She planned to start the celebration orally down south since it was supposed to be about him today. But Peter apparently had other ideas, because as soon as her right hand slid to his hip, he abruptly flipped them over so she was on top. 

Thrown off at the change of position for a second, Julianna stumbled a bit before situating herself so that she was straddling him. They had had intercourse in this position before, but she never got the impression it was a favorite of Peter’s. Not thinking much into the choice, she placed one hand under his shirt to touch his chest and the other hand on his shoulder. She began grinding at a slow, steady pace on his lap before Peter moderately ran his hands up and down her thighs. Julianna sensed he wanted her to take the gown off when his right hand would graze under the material and up to her waist. She crossed her arms to lift the clothing item slowly. Her own breath began to get heavy as she heard his hitch when her crotch became exposed to show she had recently shaved the edges of her pubic bush to a freshly shaped triangle. Julianna was relieved to discover previously in their relationship how Peter liked that aspect of her body, partly because she assumed it reminded him of the kind of girls he was with in the ‘60s. She didn’t care for going completely hairless like most women from her generation and was glad to still not feel any pressure to attempt it anytime soon. Once the flimsy gown was off her body, she dropped it to the floor and returned to moving along his body. Though she now wished she had somehow gotten him to undress before her since the feeling of his pants against her bare sensitive skin wasn’t the most comfortable feeling. 

A squeak escaped her as she was suddenly pulled down to Peter’s chest with one of his hands and went to unzip his pants with the other. She scooted down briefly to help him push the jeans and boxers off his legs then sat up again to lift his shirt. He raised his arms and let her pull it off before she sat herself properly on his body. Their breathing grew louder as they gazed into each other’s lust filled eyes. She could feel the moist their bodies were forming from the growing arousal of Peter so close to her entrance and yet not close enough. She lifted one of her hands from his chest to lean back a bit, during which Peter raised one of his knees for her to use as support while she carefully grabbed him to enter her. She exhaled deeply as she felt him fill her and her ass land against his sack. Julianna instinctively quickened to a gradual humping with their eyes still on each other. A flush rapidly spread across her face and chest as she felt him thrust into her. She closed her eyes when a groan left her while her body enjoyed the rhythm of their love making. It wasn’t until she felt his hands reach for her hips that she remembered she was supposed to be the one doing most of the pleasuring right now.

“Wait,” she breathed as he kneaded her hip and continued to thrust. “It’s your bir—AH.”

A shot of pleasure ran through her as Peter’s thumb sneaked down to her clit and rubbed it gently. Julianna clumsily balanced herself with one hand right above his pelvis and the other on his leg as he began to gravitate between pumping into her and rubbing her clit at an even pace. Their breathing now a frantic gasping as Julianna’s orgasm flowed through her and she felt Peter reach his as he fully filled her. Another ten seconds later she let out a guttural groan and arched her body as the orgasm peaked before collapsing on top of him. They held each other as their release subdued with Peter occasionally running a hand through her thick hair as she rested her head on the top of his chest. After a couple of minutes, Julianna lifted her leg to separate from Peter’s body and laid beside him on the bed. 

“Okay…” he said still out of breath and ran a hand over his face. “Your turn.”

She glanced up at him and released an exuberant laugh before starting a trail of kisses down his stomach…


End file.
